Wolverine Loud-english version
by luiscario
Summary: They tried to kill the man and freed the beast and now he is the best at what he does as his sisters but what he does is not pleasant.
1. Chapter I: the beast was released

Hi I'm luiscario and here's a new fanfic from The Loud house with some elements of the x-men more concretely from the saga of movies and the most important is that when Striker was going to shoot Logan to take away his memory failure and gave him between the vertebrae two and three causing the death of wolverine, another serious that here does not exist x-23 since they found Lincoln before it was born and the XI weapon is not deadpool.

Already with the most important differences we go there.

The Loud House does not belong to me, it belongs to Chris Savino and the x-men the comics to Marvel and the films to 20th Century Fox.

Chapter I: the beast was released and captured

Lincoln was running through the alleys of Royal Woods trying to lose three boys, but why were they chasing him?

[Ten minutes earlier]

Lincoln walked quietly home, Lori had warned that she would have an appointment with her boyfriend Bobby and was not going to pick up anyone from school, while walking I hear someone following him and when he turned around he saw three boys the same age as Luan.

-look little friend is not personal "against you" but we have to revenge in some form of your sister "funny" so TO IT! - said the one who seemed to be the leader to the other two.

[I presented]

The fact is that they could reach Lincoln after a while because they were older and that Lincoln did not exercise much.

-Well, well, I told you it's nothing "against you", but we do not hit girls and you do not have a boyfriend because you're the only choice,-the leader said again as his two friends held Lincoln to take a metal tube he found in the trash and start hitting him with him to the point that Lincoln could no longer stand and was in a puddle of his own blood.

-hears old man okay-said one of those who had held Lincoln-old you're going to kill him-said trying to stop him.

-Did you say?-said stopping with a face of psychopath causing those who accompanied him to leave were not accomplices of a murder-bah cowards- said to return to their activities.

[Meanwhile in Lincoln's mind]

"You're going to keep letting them keep hitting you-

-Do not-

-Stronger-

-DO NOT-

-SHOUT IT -

-DO NOT!-

[Out of your mind]

-DO NOT!- Lincoln shouted as he was about to get hit again, at the incredulous look of his almost murderer he got up and, as he screamed, he seemed to pull out of his knuckles some species of bone claws, it was Lincoln's turn to hunt him down.

-RUN!-He said to those who had abandoned him as soon as I reached them and jumped claws in his throat and then in the abdomen, one of those who accompanied him tried to hit him, but he only managed to get his claws in his chest, but the other tried to hold him from behind but Lincoln managed to get the claws of his second victim and could hit them in the head quickly killing him and he was unconscious from the loss of blood.

[Later in an unknown place]

[Later in an unknown place]

Lincoln was in a completely white room and was observed by a reflectasol glass window by three adults, Zander Rice scientific surgeon in chief of the project, Sarah Kinney expert in mutant genetics and Martin Suter the project leader.

-Then ...- said Suter silently asking the other two

-Their ability to be identical to those of the previous subject- Dr. Kinney said.

-If it were not for someone who is not related to him, I would swear that he is his descendant something like that- Dr. Rice said.

-Will you survive?-I was not worried about the kid himself, just for the sake of the project and his pride in giving the green light to the female clone project to Dr. Kinney.

-Yes, and with proper training to take Logan's place without question- Rice said, thinking of her father's killer.

\- Almost that he will be the x-weapon? - The one I spoke to was a new arrival Kimura.

-Yes, and you'll take care of training and punishing him-Dr. Rice said, and the woman smiled and was able to unload everything on the boy.

What they say sounds interesting.

Reviews or takes?


	2. Chapter II: the tenth weapon

Hi, thanks for the great support to this fic and try to update once a week.

Chapter II: the tenth weapon.

( **PV of Lincoln** )

I woke up in a room completely white, so much that my hair would be confused in her, but I remembered nothing after the beating, not really remembered nothing, I could not keep trying to remember four people entered two men and two women.

-Well, look, you're awake- said one of the men, bald, tall and in an executive suit. -Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Martin Sutter. The director of this project, he's Zander Rice-little-she's Sarah Kinney expert in mutant genetics-I point to a woman with black hair and green eyes-and she's Kimura, she'll be your trainer and punisher-I point to the other woman with Asian traits said punisher, trainer? Where am I? -I suppose you're wondering where you are? -And how did I get here? Well I'll tell you, you are in the foundation and under the project: Weapon X and what is the project Weapon X? is the answer to the disappearance of Captain America was sought to recreate the experiment but without Dr. Abraham Erskine was impossible but you my friend, my little innocent and you will be the continuation of our tenth attempt-he said while giving me small blows on the cheek, now I understood I could not go back even if I wanted while I was still in shock they left without me noticing.

[Blog number 01_clave 5674]

Subject X shows a great aversion to training and has been punished, we intend to erase his memory.

[Blog number 02_key 5364]

Subject X begins to show more cooperation but remains reluctant to violence, we are working on something to correct it.

[Blog number 03_clave 5862]

The formula for the aggressive pheromone a few drops of that and whatever it has been rose with it, that and all in that in a room will be annihilated.

[Blog number 04 _ key 5826]

Subject X shows an increase in his combat skills, he is ready to put adamantium to the claws.

[Blog number 05_key 5966]

The missions we send to Subject X are correctly followed, but we must continue to punish them.

[Blog number 06_key 5829]

ERASED

[Blog number 07_key 5262]

ERASED

[Blog number 08_clave 5652]

ERASED

[Blog number 09_key 5472]

ERASED

[Blog number 10_key 5459]

ERASED

( **PV of Dr. Sarah Kinney** )

Delete the blogs from the most reluctant to the oldest, I am Sarah Kinney I am an expert in mutant genetics and in the four years I have been in the project Weapon X, manage to connect with the somehow I get touched and is the reason why I delete his files, I plan to escape with him, in a non-romantic sense, I want him with his family, where he really belongs.

( **End of PV for Dr. Sarah Kinney** )

( **PV of Dr. Zander Rice** )

I'm Zander, Zander Rice, but you know, how do I see the boy? The answer is simple, it's a weapon but not without reason, subject X earlier killed my father Dale Rice in the previous project Weapon X and this child is a good escape for that grudge, What if I know that he and Kinney want to escape ? If and I will not avoid it, but not out of good will, I want him to understand that it is a weapon and will not change it, even if I must die, even if Sutter must die, he will break, it will be a weapon.

( **End of the PV of Dr. Zander Rice** )

( **PV of Lincoln** )

It's been 4 years since I last felt human, but now I'm a weapon, a weapon that has to "protect the interests of America" which is an excuse to use me to kill whoever I want, and I just killed Dr. Martin Sutter and his family, I do not regret it. Misunderstand me but the killing is not so shocking to me anymore, I get used to it and that worries me. I have been struggling all these years and I can almost get out of here, although I will not be the same but I will try hard to go back and I will not give up. .

"All right," Dr. Kinney told me.

{Snikt / snikt} -You have to give it all-

Reviews or takes?


	3. Chapter III: Freedom is worth gold

Hey here luiscario with a new chapter of Wolverine Loud so I hope you like it will be the first inclusion in the universe of movies but not much.

 **MasterCaster: you're welcome.**

Chapter III: Freedom is worth gold

Behind him Lincoln left the compound where he had once been a prisoner, had murdered many guards, Dr. Rice, and because of the pheromone of aggressiveness to Dr. Kinney, which left him the suitcase he carried where clothes, money and food were, snow had to be winter, hurried to run faster but his senses made him react and when he realized that almost a harpoon was about to cross his left leg and that there was a great "farewell party" led by Kimura.

-Are you leaving without saying goodbye? And I spend so much time on you little trash-the tone that Kimura used was not fury but emotion, for having a reason to torture him and the rest only prepared to shoot at the first opportunity, Lincoln left the suitcase in the soil and claw the claws.

[Snikt / snikt]

Lincoln lunged at Kimura who was already waiting for him, but jumping on top of her and beginning to punch the soldiers and snatching the grenades, but at a certain moment he felt an electric current cross his body and then a kick ended.

-Good until this attempt to escape- he said in a self-sufficient tone.

However Lincoln slipped one of the grenades below Kimura.

-But ... -BOOM!

The explosion sent flying to several and also distracted Kimura long enough for him to escape, after killing others and take the suitcase sneak into the forest.

\- find it!- Kimura ordered once he realized that Lincoln was not, the others just nodded and went to look for him.

-well in these cases it is good to count the useful things-Lincoln had the suitcase and the grenades were counted by 12 of fragmentation and 5 to remote control with this included, the mind of Lincoln began to work and after a while he smiled.

/

The soldiers had already combed the area but no trace of the boy but they could hardly react when the jump from the trees and slice the neck to two and then kill several and run again and run into Kimura.

Looks like there's no way out, is there?"- he said slyly, and Lincoln only clawed at the claws and Kimura only got angry and charged at him as the soldiers regrouped.

Kimura throws the first blow that Lincoln dodges and throws a side kick Kimura intercepts and throws Lincoln back and then jumps to give him a stepping but Lincoln rolls him away, Kimura spinning in the air tries to step on it but between round and round the directs a remote control bomb hidden in the snow making it explode taking Kimura by surprise who received it full of the explosion thing that I take to jump towards her and nails the claws in the stomach and I throw to where the soldiers were and these threw several harpoons that Lincoln did not dodge on purpose and when Kimura was recovered he put some adamantium handcuffs in one of his hands and when he was going to put the other tip to Lincoln.

-How does liberty feel? - He said mockingly-It's a shame you're not going to try it again.-Lincoln did not say anything, but gave him a head-butt before he placed his side of the handcuffs and was only kicking him. That Lincoln landed near the suitcase that was hidden-some last words in freedom-

-caring for light-Lincoln before revealing his presence had planted the grenades at specific sites to detonate them at this time.

BOOM!

Kimura turned as soon as he heard the explosion and ran to Lincoln to prevent it from escaping and put on the ring while the soldiers fled to save.

/

The foot of the mountain was painted white along with some corpses of soldiers, but female hands was raised above the white snow after Kimura's body was completely blue and unconscious and from below came Lincoln with the suitcase on the shoulder then go out and make sure Kimura does not follow him again.

/

In the Lincoln forest with his bloody robes, because to preserve heat he killed a deer to preserve heat, and at a distance a bear that seemed wounded and had an arrow in its side, Lincoln sacked it and the poison, he felt sorry for the bear and by pity I nail the claws in the head of the bear.

/

Lincoln entered a bar in a village near the forest where he had been for some time.

-I do not sell children- the bartender said. Lincoln had changed his clothes, and now he wore a half-open brown jacket showing a black shirt with an orange slit across his chest and black jeans and a suitcase over his shoulder.

-I think I have something to prove I can drink- he said, pulling out fifty dollars and giving them to her.

-Yes, excuse me, what good is it? - The bartender's eyes gleamed with greed.

-Anyway- the bartender gave him a can of beer-Thank you- Lincoln took a drink without feeling the effects of the alcohol and headed for the exit when one of the people at the bar stopped him.

-You do not go-he orders and the others who were ten even the bartender sacked a shotgun.

-What should I do? -he said to himself.

[Snikt / snikt]

The one who stopped him attacked first receiving a blow on the chest after another came up but cut his carotid and bleeding to death, the bartender shot him in the chest and two approached him but the first I nail one the right claw in the arm and the other with a downward cut he cut his leg, another with a rifle also shot him in the right arm, Lincoln threw himself at him and cut the cannon to the rifle and then in the head, three surrounded and at the most Link's pure style took a full turn by cutting off his necks and nailing them in the chest to another and jumping to the wall for a round cut off his head and a double upward cut I killed the last and when he approached the bartender I shoot him five times.

-Why ... what ... do not ... you ... die? -Lincoln just cut the barrel and stuck the left claw in his heart.

After finishing the massacre, he threw the bottles all over the place, after taking a cigarette lighter to burn the place and out the back door.

-It will be a long way- he said as he disappeared into the night.

 **To be continued…**

/

Reviews or takes?


	4. Chapter IV: What Happened Before

Hi here luiscario with a new chapter of Wolverine Loud you enjoy it.

 **Guest: He is also going to surprise me when I get back**

/ / /

Chapter VI: What Happened Before

The Loud house is never a quiet place and today is no exception, however, some of the sisters feel uneasy, the reason when you live in such a large family you develop a great maternal instinct that lets you know when your sisters and brother happens to them and after Lori and her own mother, Leni had the largest maternal instinct in the house, the Loud of the largest heart and completely inverse intelligence was concerned that her only brother did not arrive.

-Do not you think Lincoln's taken too long? -I ask Luna who was beside her on the couch.

-Yes, if-Luna tried to distract her concern by tuning her guitar, Lincoln had promised to help her compose after doing her homework and if her algebra task did not fail he would have arrived at 3:50 p.m., at 4:20 p.m. he would have finished it and it was already 5:30 p.m., he should have arrived an hour ago and forty minutes and counting, but not even his shadow had passed.

-Do you think I came soon? -Leni asked again, and Luna was beginning to lose her temper; it may seem like a little while, but they already had both an hour with fifteen minutes and Leni asking the same questions during that time.

-I hope so- Lincoln laughed, he was going to hear them, he was not going to worry them like that again.

The hours passed and he did not arrive, that guitar was as tense as a bow and its owner was even tenser and Leni was no better and when the door finally opened they indiscriminately rushed.

-Where were you? -What were you doing? -Do you have any idea how worried you were? -

-But literally, what do they care where, who and what he was doing? -Lori said angrily with her younger sisters.

-Sorry, Lori- Leni said.

-Our Bro has not arrived-Luna said, turning her face from annoyed to worry.

-You must have stayed with Clyde- he said, trying to keep hope that he was in a safe place.

-Clyde went to spend the weekend with her aunt- Lucy said, surprising her older sisters.

-And where did you come from? - Lori said in surprise.

-From the same place as you apparently- Lucy said indifferently-and I'm worried- if you concentrated you could hear a hint of sadness.

-No, Lisa had a crawler on each of us- Lori said, trying to keep her spirits down and directing them to Lisa and Lily's room.

/ / /

-Yeah, the tracker still works- Lisa said, displaying nine red dots on a screen.

-Why are there nine points? - Leni asked.

-We're ten, but I cannot put yours to Lily and Lincoln is not in the area about ten feet away-he said in his typical emotionless tone.

-So where's Linky-Lori asked seriously.

-That would be tomorrow- Lisa said.

-Why do we have to find him now? - Leni asked.

-My metabolism-she said as she fell asleep and Luna put her in her bed, while Lori ordered them all to go to sleep, and the others, even her, would obey him reluctantly.

/ /

The following morning and after for obvious reasons Lincoln did not return home, Lori coordinated the search asking Bobby to take care of the small ones, nevertheless the command to its aunt Frida Casagrande alluding that she would know better to control a family as big as yours.

However, he was wearing a white body suit, with white boots and gloves and a gold amulet with the face of a tiger, Bobby when he finished putting on his white mask came out the window.

/ / /

-We're already close- Lisa said, the only one of the little ones that had accompanied the elders-down that alley, "he said, pointing to an alley that had the usual yellow ribbon on it.

The girls went downstairs and when they reached the entrance to the alley they saw that it had become a crime scene.

-What happened here? -The imagination of all flowed to the maximum.

-It cannot happen, it's a crime scene- said one of the many forensics on the scene and Lisa making her way past the tape and following the tracer's signal to a sewer where she sees that they were separated from where she was, she had them placed intramuscularly in a way that would not hinder the vital and important functions of the body in a way that was imperceptible to them, however whatever happened to him removed the tracker, now it was impossible to know where it is.

-All out of here- said the coroner in charge?

-Have we seen our younger brother? -Leni said showing a picture of him.

-no, so far we have not seen a corpse with white-painted hair-said this causing Leni to be angry.

-hear me well total crime in fashion my brother has always had his hair like that and he is-, stinging with his finger after each "understood." "Wait," said the corpse? -Leni shouted.-

-Lisa, Lisa, are you okay?" said Lori, waving Lisa in shock.

-There's no way to find it, there's no way to find it, there's no way to find it- he repeated non-stop in a trance.

-They must leave, or they will be arrested for obstructing an investigation.

-Yes, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, come- Lori ordered. The girls left with their spirits on the floor while Bobby returned to his room without many tracks.

 **Continue...**

/ This and the next will be about the sisters and one of them will become a mutant and on the six we will see Lincoln again, thank you.

¿reviews or takes?


	5. Chapter V:what happened before? Part two

Hi, I'm luiscario with a new chapter of Wolverine Loud, let's go with the reviews.

 **Guest: If you ask how long Lincoln disappeared, it was four years and if you mean how much has disappeared in the previous chapter it is only one night.**

/

Chapter V: what happened before? Part two.

Luna played her guitar lying on the floor of her room shared with Luan, it had been a month since Lincoln disappeared and three of Luan's classmates had died, Fred Krueger, Jason Voorhees and Jack Torrence who died in the alley where they were nonetheless The newsletter about the disappearance of Lincoln has been given, when I investigate Lisa by means of a computer worm they knew that Lincoln was archived as a mutant, this was what depressed her.

(Flashback) (PV of Luna)

-Okay bro to rock-I said, he and I were starting a jam session, two years ago, however when I started a riff but then an intense light came out of the amplifiers.

-Wow -Linky said as soon as the light faded, however, and she was worried was she a mutant? Why? What had happened?

-oh no, no, no-I said seeing my hands as if suddenly they would leave scales or something like that.

-Are you okay, Luna? - He asked me, did not he really think he was a monster? It was what I had thought back then but Linky would love us so we really were.

-I am a mutant, I am a mutant-I started to repeat very shocked, at some point Linky took me by the face to make me see him.

-Luna look at me, look at me -he said- you're not a monster, you're my sister and that's the only thing that matters-

(End of flashback) (End PV of Luna)

"Why did not you tell me?" Lisa had made a theory that said he had awakened his mutant powers for self-defense. Since the three dead had a joke on Luan's part they wanted revenge through Lincoln but in the middle of the "revenge" Lincoln's powers made him aggressive, according to the evidence the three corpses had claw marks of approximately ten centimeters which indicated that seeing his x-rays was that the claws came out his knuckles by pure logic-I have to tell them-he said rising and going, once he had them all together he saw the ravages that had the disappearance of Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Lola and herself had the makeup run, Lucy and Lisa had broken their mask of indifference, Luan had completely lost the inspiration to make jokes, Lana had started to pick up every animal on the street no matter how small or big and Lynn, his humor It had worsened-I have something to tell you-

-Do you have anything to do that you do not want to turn on the light? It's not that it bothers me-said Lucy.

-yes, look-Luna snapped her fingers, which generated a flash of light.

-Amazing, do it again- and Luna said Lisa snapped his fingers.

-since when, Since when? - Lynn roared - taking Luna from her blouse - since when do you have powers? You know something; you must have been the one that should have been you and not Lincoln, Lincoln. "Lynn's voice was breaking until she hugged Luna looking for what she did not used, protection.

-Amazing how do you do it?-Lisa said.

-I do not know the first time he used them was in a riff-he said starting to tell his experiences with his powers.

/

-calm, calm-said a young man with black hair and green eyes wearing a lab coat, Phillip Lawson was one of the smartest people in the university, Leni did not know how such a person paid attention beyond his beauty , she knew the two reasons that did not take it seriously, first her beauty, the girls had a tendency to believe that being prettier they saw her as a presumptuous girl but when they realized the second point her lack of intelligence they despised him, but he saw her with a tenderness he endured and the only one who tolerated her appears from Lincoln.

-Thanks Phil- she said, hugging him.

/

-ghaa, will you leave me alone? -said a guy who was being held against a wall by white tiger.

"Only if you tell me what I want to know," the bearer of the white tiger amulet told him.

-On the mutant? -Said the guy and the other nodded- they took him-

-Where? - He said, using the retractable claws as an incentive.

-To the foundation- he said, and then twisted his neck.

Frustrated Bobby leaves the place before the police or reinforcements arrive, but a shadow watched him go.

-Hmm, the belyy tigr is being bellicose -said a shadow with Russian nod.

/-And what's the experiment about? -Clyde said to Lisa.

-physiology: a chemical method to increase the regeneration of body cells -said Lisa- as soon as I'm ready, I need a guinea pig and without the subject ... without Lincoln-Clyde I hug Lisa since the disappearance of Lincoln every mention of him He was sentimental and Clyde had become his assistant.

-Ok-

/

 **Well here is the continuation and the next will be to retake Lincoln and the film taken will be Captain America and the winter soldier.**

 **Give love to my other fics to help them grow.**

 **Dream with my voice...**


	6. Chapter VI: just a passenger mutant

Hello, here, luiscario with a new chapter but still missing to enter the MCU but this chapter will explain how Lincoln is going to enter.

 **/**

Lincoln had already moved far enough from the bar and the village, he was sitting in front of the fire in which he was roasting a boar that he had caught when he got a smell.

-What is that? "Snif" is not an animal "snif" grr no fuck me-he said taking out his claws and hiding his backpack.

/

Two armed soldiers crossed the same forest in which Lincoln was, without knowing it clearly, they had received the warning that there was fire in the same forest, if it was caused by a fire and it could spread its project, but just as they were going to reach the origin of the fire, something or rather someone appeared from the shadows nailing metal claws from the left which caused him to shoot into the air and alert the other.

-What the hell?-He said when he saw Lincoln and shot him without any effect -help!-He shouted at his radio and died when Lincoln cut off his head.

-Well, well-Lincoln said, looking for something useful in both corpses, finding the name tags, Stanley Ipkiss the first to kill, and Tim Avery the one who asked for help on the radio.

-They cannot be doing anything good- said Lincoln.

Lincoln follows the trail left by the soldiers and encounters a squad of soldiers.

-Hose who are surrender and leave, this is private property -said the one who went to the front pointing him with a variant of the M16.

-I'll only say two things bub "snikt / snikt" -Lincoln runs towards them while the squad opens fire and Lincoln just had to behead the corporal and the others separated to reorganize to surround him and Lincoln just jumps towards one, nails his claws in the chest and he does shoot four of them, then one of them released a smoke bomb and with his allies opened fire and when the charger was finished and the smoke curtain went away they only found a completely disarmed corpse.

-It does not work with me bub-said Lincoln from behind them and opening fire-I guess with you if-said going back to what he was doing.

Lincoln did not take more than half an hour to find a white construction with a large gate with a board with a reader surely for the tags, Lincoln uses the Ipkiss and the gate opens and Lincoln investigates it by reviewing the rooms cannot avoid the scientists who tried to attack him and only died, in one of them Lincoln enters a completely white room, in a corner a girl of the same age with completely white skin but with black hair, blue eyes with a spot in the eye left and dressed in a full body suit but was also tied that looked scared.

-You do not come to kill me-he said, as if saying it made a difference.

-You're right-Lincoln said, cutting off his handcuffs-Who are you?-I ask as I watch her.

\- Beatrice says-She said.

-then call me Dante, beautiful-said Lincoln approaching her.

-We do not have more than a minute of talk and you already want something with me -said Beatrice seeing it with grace.

-Do not worry, I promise to take you to dinner and treat you like the queen you are-Lincoln says with eloquence and exaggerated gestures and Beatrice could not stand the laughter anymore.

-I hope you have enough condoms, boy-says Beatrice moving her hips coquettishly.

-my family, rather my parents have bad luck with any type of contraceptive-Lincoln said laughing.

-No problem I can alter the probability -said Beatrice also laughing.

Both left and Lincoln could continue investigating and removing the mutants there until they passed by a window with a reflective glass where a blond girl was observed and Lincoln cannot help but try to enter by forcing the door with his claws.

-Hello, how are you?-Lincoln said casually to the girl.

-Who are you?-Said the girl.

-I'm Lincoln, he said tenderly.

-What are you doing here?-Said the girl.

-passed around here what's your name? -

-I do not have a name; everyone here calls me I-said I.

-I, Isabela, its fine with you if I call you

-well (I think we should leave now) you said something -said Isabela to the strange message

-no, you also heard it (fast, time is short) well I think we should do it that says no?-says Lincoln getting up and holding out his hand to Isabela, when leaving and not seeing Beatrice Lincoln follow the trail to the exit where they were the other mutant and a jumbo jet, and from the hatch of the fuselage came an older man in a red suit, belt, gloves, boots and purple cloak and a red helmet with a purple frame that looked like an M.

-Greetings, little mutant brothers-he began to say in a strong voice with a strong German accent. -My name is Magneto and I extend an invitation to my friend Charles Xavier's school for special children how you-said as he walked towards us.

-Are you also a mutant?-Said someone in the crowd. Magneto only makes a gesture and the door giving a great crack is ripped and crushed by an invisible force while Lincoln felt a tug on the claws.

-How can you see what I am? -said very satisfied of himself and everyone went up.

-Excuse me, but Isabela is not a mutant?-Lincoln said to Magneto once they were alone.

-then according to you, what is she? -asked Magneto intrigued, Lincoln pulls out a folder.

-project "weapon I" better known as the project of the super soldier, the girl is a clone made with the DNA of Captain America-said showing the folder-imagine a soldier who only serves the interests of the few with enough money and resources to say that it is the interests of the United States and it seems that it has nothing to do with what happened-said Lincoln-What I want is to take the girl with whom I know that can guide her, the same person who unknowingly gave the DNA ... - Lincoln said with great determination.

-the captain America, son I was born in a time where people like him inspired a better world- Magneto said while remembering the few times when there was hope at that time-but what makes you think that he will be more secure with him?-no very convinced.

-because, she could feel excluded, she says she does not have a real mutation and if she has someone who could show her the right path, do not be offended-said Lincoln.

-To this, entire son, what is your mutation? It must be very good because you did a lot of scandal long ago-I ask intrigued. Lincoln just pulled out his claws slowly and Magneto just keeps quiet and says -I have something of someone very similar to you and I do not think Charles says no to give them a ride and do not go to say that I do not suppose the girl should rest and put something you like and can pass incognito I say she has not left in his life and you seem that you have not left in a long time-said Magneto smiling and Lincoln returned the smile.

 **/**

 **Here is the new chapter and the next one will finally join the MCU.**

 **Please comment**


End file.
